villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Ernest Greeves
Ernest Greeves is the culprit of the final case in Layton's Mystery Journey: Katrielle and the Millionaires' Conspiracy. He is the true identity of Lord Adamas, the mastermind behind the events that transpired at Richmond Court. His legal name is Miles Richmond, and he is the grandchild of Maximilian Richmond. History Background Miles Richmond and his mother fell into financial ruin after the diamonds that his grandfather unearthed were taken away by the multi-millionaires known as the Seven Dragons of London. Miles believed that they had stolen the diamonds from his family, leading to a strong hatred towards the Dragons. In actuality the ownership was willingly relinquished by Maximilian, who knew that the diamonds would pave the way for London's future, and the Dragons even attempted to give ownership back to Maximilian after witnessing the damage that was occurring was doing to the his family. However, Maximilian steadfastly refused. Miles's mother knew the truth, however she allowed Miles to carry his false beliefs in the hope that they would give him the emotional strength to make a bright future for himself, believing that as he grew older he would come to realize the folly of revenge. Miles's mother eventually died, and on her death bed she told her son to become a strong, successful person, bigger then the Dragons ever were. Unfortunately Miles misinterpreted the meaning of her dying words. He took up the name "Ernest Greeves", and began to plan to get his revenge on those who destroyed his family one day. In the meanwhile he enrolled at Greenheller University, where he ended up meeting Private Detective Katrielle Layton. After Katrielle proved his innocence in a theft he had been wrongly arrested for, Ernest feel in love with her, and became her assistant at the Layton Detective Agency. Events at Richmond Court Miles' day for revenge came when he called the Seven Dragons under the anonymous identity "Lord Adamas" to Richmond Court and coerced them under duress into signing contracts, agreeing the relinquish their entire fortunes if they failed at the puzzle solving game he had set up. Also invited Katrielle, who was to be the puzzle administrator of the game, all the while Ernest continued to act the usual role of her assistant. After Katrielle strayed from her intended position in the game she ended up piecing together the truth behind the incident. Although the Seven Dragons all failed at the game, the contracts Katrielle revealed that the contracts were in fact deemed null and void. She then revealed Ernest as Lord Adamas, who quickly released there was no further point in trying to hide the truth, admitting to his guilt, and explaining his reasons for wanting revenge. It was however further revealed that Maximilian did not actually have any rights to the diamonds when the Dragons "stole" them, and that his grandfather levied the tax on them to try and claim false ownership. Ernest eventually becomes overrun with remorse for his actions, realizing they were all based on a misconception, and breaks down into tears. Although Inspector Hastings goes to arrest Ernest for his actions, the Seven Dragons further explain to him that his grandfather had willingly relinquished his rights on the diamonds, and that they had actually tried to give the rights back, with it being Maximilian who had refused that they did so. They offer Ernest their hand, wishing for them and him to be able to start their relations afresh, which Ernest accepts. Since it was alls-well-that-ends-well and no one was harmed, Inspector Hastings decides to not arrest Ernest for his actions. He goes back to being Katrielle's assistant once more and decides to keep his assumed name. Navigation Category:Video Game Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Professor Layton Villains Category:Male Category:Insecure Category:Vengeful Category:Blackmailers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Servant of Hero Category:Honorable Category:In Love Category:Extravagant Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Tragic Category:Sophisticated Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Affably Evil Category:Redeemed